Running in Circles
by Passion4Writing1218
Summary: Cam needs Claire in his life again. He tries to win her back, but is it too late? Has Claire already moved on? Cam doesn't want to believe so. He's desperate; he'll do whatever it takes. Is he up for the challenge? R
1. Chapter 1: Flashback

Claire was always the type of girl you could win back with a smile, or a hug, or some candy, which was why Cam was so sure that he could win her back if he broke up with her.

Now, he was hiding behind a bush, watching Claire stroll casually by, on her way to Splinter's Café. Claire was wearing her big puffy blue jacket, which made Cam smile, since she had told him that if she ever went out in public with that coat on, it would mean she loved him enough to not be embarrassed about it around him.

"See?" Cam said smugly, to his best friend Derrick. "She wants me back too."

"Sure, whatever," Derrick said. "When are we going to the sweet's shop? You told me that's why we were coming, not to spy on your ex girlfriend!"

"Shh!" Cam shushed Derrick, covering his mouth with his dirty hand as Claire stopped and looked around.

"Hey good lookin'," said a familiar voice.

"Hi!" Claire responded, her face immediately brightening up. Cam was confused. Why was Claire with someone else?

"Dude!" Cam hissed at Derrick. "What's going on?"

"They're just friends," Derrick whispered. "It's probably nothing to worry about."

Cam nodded in agreement, but he wasn't entirely convinced.

"Alright," Cam said. "Operation: Make Claire Jealous."

"What?" hissed Derrick.

"You get Massie, I'll take Alicia," Cam whispered. "We walk by them, laughing and stuff, and Claire will get jealous and come back to me. It's perfect!"

"Dude," Derrick said. "That's not going to work!"

"Just, let's try, please?" Cam pleaded. Derrick rolled his eyes, but after quite a bit of thought, he finally nodded. "Good," Cam whispered. "Follow me." He got on his hands and knees and crawled out, Derrick at his feet.

They climbed out from the bush, brushed themselves clean, and then hurried to Hailberry Salon, where they knew Massie and Alicia were buying hair products together.

"Quick, Massie, Alicia, come with us!" Cam shouted.

"What are you two doing here? In a salon?" Alicia asked, twirling a strand of raven black hair around her finger.

"Cam wants to get Claire back by making her jealous," Derrick said.

"That's stupid," Massie said. "If you want her back, you have to win her over."

"And how do I do that?" Cam asked her curiously.

"Well," Massie said. "How did you win her over the first time?" Cam stopped to think about what he _did_ do to get Claire the first time. He had given her candy, and homemade CD's, and, and…

"Think about it," Alicia sat, patting his shoulder and walking out of the store; her arm linked with Massie's.

"Hey, wait up!" Derrick called, jogging after them. He stopped at the door and turned to face Cam. "Sorry, dude," he said, shrugging. "You want to win your girl back, you gotta' do it on your own." Then, without waiting for a reply, and ran to catch up with the girls.

"Fine!" Cam shouted after him. "I can win her back myself!" he huffed and then sat down on a fluffy pink stool. _Can I win her back myself?_ He thought. He wasn't sure of what to do next.

He thought back to when he had broken up with Claire:

_The room was darkly light; the only light was from eight candles placed in various places around the room. People were dancing, a loud beat banging in the back round. Claire and Cam sat awkwardly on the couch, each waiting for the other to say something. Cam moved closer to Claire slightly, but he could tell by her facial expression that it made her uncomfortable, so he moved back to the other side of the couch._

"_Wow," Claire said lamely. "Cool party." Cam had just nodded in reply._

"_Do you, wanna' dance?" Claire asked him hopefully. Cam just shook his head._

"_I was thinking we could, just, you know, hang here," Cam said. Claire nodded sadly._

"_Sure, whatever makes you happy," she said. Cam could tell she was disappointed. He looked over and saw her wiping a tear from her eyes._

"_You know," Cam said. "I think Josh would dance with you," he joked. Claire's eyes scanned the room, and found Josh hovering, alone, eating a chip by the snack table. He had been staring at her, but the second their eyes met, he looked away shyly._

"_You should dance with him," Cam joked, but his voice sounded lame and out of it._

"_Maybe I should," Claire shrugged. She stood up and walked over to Josh. Cam was stunned; what was she doing?_

_Cam watched them like a hawk, as they started laughing at a joke Claire had made. Cam steamed. This was not the way it was supposed to go. _He_ was the one Claire was supposed to be making jokes and laughing with._

_Cam watched as Claire cocked her head to the side and smiled, the way she always smiled at Cam when he asked her if she still liked him._

_Claire and Josh moved into the center of the dance floor; and Claire placed her hands on his shoulders and he placed his hands on her waist. Cam almost growled._

_They swayed back and forth to the slow music, and Josh twirled her around. Josh pulled her in closer, and they danced until the song ended. Cam watched them the whole time, shooting daggers with his eyes at Josh and hating Claire for dancing with him._

_A huge smile lit up Claire's face as the slow beat changed to a fast beat, and they let go of each other. Cam smiled, relieved. He looked down at his hands, for he didn't want to seem nosy when Claire turned to head over to him and saw him staring._

_He waited, looking at his hands for what seemed like hours. When he finally looked up, he saw Claire and Josh still dancing. Josh was showing off some break dancing, and Claire was laughing, while bopping to the beat. Cam wanted to walk over and punch Josh, but he resisted, staying seated on the couch instead._

_How had such a perfect party turned into a disaster? How had Claire just left him like that and then danced with one of his best friends? Right in front of him?_

_Josh was back up, holding Claire's hands as they moved to the music. Cam saw Josh lean in towards Claire, but Claire leaned back slightly. Pride surged through Cam, but hatred filled him up and he stormed over to Josh and Claire._

"_You tried to kiss Claire!" he shouted to Josh, trying to be heard over the music._

"_What?" Josh shouted. "No, I-"_

"_I can't believe you!" Cam shouted._

"She_ asked _me_ to dance, Cam!" Josh shouted. "Not the other way around!"_

"_What?" Cam shouted. He wheeled around to face Claire, who shrugged, a petrified look on her angelic face._

"_You told me to!" she shouted at him._

"_I didn't _mean_ it!" Cam screamed._

"_Well then why did you say it?" Josh shouted. That was enough. Cam wheeled around. His fist felt like a club, and he lifted it up and swung at Josh, hitting him right in the nose. A sharp cracking noise could be heard._

_Claire screamed and Josh sunk to the floor, crying out in pain._

"_Josh!" Claire cried, dropping to her knees. Then she turned to face Cam; angry ters welling up in her eyes._

"_Cam!" she screamed. "Why did you do that?"_

"_He was messing with my property!" Cam shouted back._

"_Property?" Claire asked, clearly outraged. "_I _am not _anyone's_ property!" she screamed at him. "Especially not yours! I can't believe you did that!"_

_Josh was holding his nose, blood gushing out from under his hand. Everyone at the party had stopped to watch. Josh slowly stood up, and wound up his hand._

"_Josh! Don't!" Claire screamed, jumping forwards to stop his arm. But Josh's arm flew out, breezing past Claire's arm and hitting Cam right in the gut._

_Cam doubled over, holding his stomach and gasping for breath. When he caught his breath, he stood up tall and kicked out hard, hitting Josh right on his knee cap. Josh screamed in pain, and he fell to the floor. But that wasn't enough fro Cam. Cam kicked him, hard, right in his side._

"_Cam!" Claire screamed. "Stop it, Cam! Stop it!" she stood up and tried to fend off Cam. She grabbed his arms, pushed them to his sides and pushed him backwards._

_Josh clambered to his feet, holding his stomach and wincing every time he moved._

"_Look what you did!" Derrick yelled at Cam. Cam lunged at him, but Claire held him back. She glared at Cam and tried to go back to Josh, but it was Cam who didn't let go. He held her wrists._

"_Let go," Claire said calmly. "Let go, _now_."_

"_What are you going to do? Break up with me?" Cam teased, sneering._

"_Cam," Claire said, deciding to give him one more chance. "Let go."_

"_You going to break up with me?" he jeered. "You going to end it?"_

"_Cam, stop it," Claire warned._

"_You going to go home and cry?" he jeered again. "You going to bring little 'Hotz' to the hospital for a bloody nose?"_

"_What have you turned into?" Claire exclaimed, her aqua eyes wide with fear and anger. Cam dropped her wrists, and Claire stared at him for a few more seconds before turning back to Josh_

"_Just so you know," Cam called over the noise. "We're over! So over!"_

_Claire just looked at him one more time, shrugged, and returned to help Josh._

That wasn't how it was supposed to be. Claire shouldn't have left him. She shouldn't have just shrugged and moved on. She was supposed to run into his arms and cry, and beg for forgiveness. She was supposed to want to be with him too. But it was just one more disappointment.


	2. Chapter 2: Left in the Cold

**Sent to: Claire**

**Date: August 3**

**Time: 1:15 pm**

**Claire, meet me at the Duke's Sweet Shop in 15. I have a surprise for you. xoxo Cam**

Cam sat eagerly on a stool in Duke's Sweet Shop, awaiting Claire's arrival. He wasn't the only one in the shop; Duke's was a popular place for elementary and middle school children. Cam and Claire had spent tons of time in that shop when they were going out; it was Claire's favorite place to go with him. Cam looked anxiously at his watch; it was 1:34. Claire was late, but Cam didn't give up hope. He drummed his fingers on the table and reassured himself that Claire _would_ show up, even if she hadn't responded to his text yet. But he grew doubtful, so he whipped out his phone and sent Claire another quick text.

**Sent to: Claire**

**Date: August 3**

**Time: 1:39**

**Claire, where r u?**

He shut his phone and jammed it into his pocket. Where was she? She wouldn't turn down an opportunity to meet him at the sweet shop, would she? He tapped his foot impatiently, finally reaching the decision that if she wasn't there by 2:00, then he would leave.

Cam waited until 1:50, all alone in the sweet shop, still with a sliver of hope that Claire wouldn't bail on him. Maybe she had piano lessons or something; Claire had always been passionate about the piano. She had once spent a whole day playing songs for Cam on the piano. Cam had loved her playing, but he _had _fallen asleep a few times.

Cam was suddenly alerted by a familiar laughter. He knew that laugh all too well. He looked anxiously out the big glass window. A few seconds later, Claire was walking past the window, on her way to the door. Claire looked stunning, wearing a navy halter dress with gold stitching and gold sequined flats. Her bangs were clipped up, but the rest of her hair hung down to her waist. She was wearing a big smile, and laughing as she walked. Cam sat up straighter in his seat. He knew she wouldn't have left him out in the cold.

But just as he thought that, a familiar figure ran up behind her, grabbing her by the waist and swinging her around. He carried her past the store, and Cam got to his feet, walked to the window and watched them. Claire was giggling as she smacked the boy playfully on the arm. He pretended to be hurt, and then puckered up. Claire laughed again, jumping from his arms, and running away. Then she stopped and blew him an air kiss. He reached up and grabbed at the wind, closing his fist around nothing. Claire giggled and then ran into his outstretched arms. When he released her, she stepped close again and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed her, his hand running through her gorgeous blond hair.

Cam was getting angrier by the second. He grabbed his phone and jabbed at the buttons, typing in Claire's number. He pressed the phone angrily to his ear, but was sent straight to voicemail. He scowled and jammed the phone into his pocket. Crossing his arms, he walked out the door and headed towards Claire. But as he approached, he noticed how happy they looked, and it sickened him. He brushed past, knocking into Claire's shoulder and hurrying by.

He didn't look back.

**Sent to: Claire**

**Date: August 3**

**Time: 2:07**

**Thanks for blowing me off.**


End file.
